1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of injecting and reacting super-critical phase carbon dioxide (CO2), and more particularly to a method of continuously maintaining the pressure of super-critical phase CO2 so that the pressure of the super-critical phase CO2 is not lost, that is, the super-critical phase of the super-critical phase CO2 is not broken when a sample reacts with the super-critical phase CO2 by injecting the super-critical phase CO2 into a reactor during a reaction test of the sample based on the super-critical phase CO2.
2) Background of Related Art
Super-critical phase carbon dioxide (CO2) has been usefully used for various purposes.
Hereinafter, the super-critical phase CO2 will be described. A super-critical phase of CO2 refers to a fluid state of CO2 representing both characteristics of liquid and gas phases at a critical point which represents a pressure is 73.8 bar and temperature is 31.1° C. or more.
In this case, the super-critical phase CO2 fluid has the permeability of gas and the high density of liquid to represent advantages of both the gas and the liquid.
In addition, if CO2 becomes the super-critical phase CO2, the surface tension hardly exists. Accordingly, the super-critical phase CO2 may permeate a long narrow gap that liquid cannot permeate. In addition, since the super-critical phase CO2 exists in a high density state that is impossible to gas, the solubility of various materials may be increased.
Since the super-critical phase CO2 has unique physical and chemical properties as described above, various reaction devices have been designed based on the reactivity of the super-critical phase CO2.
In particular, in order to reduce CO2 serving as the main culprit of greenhouse gas from the air, the CO2 has been produced in a super-critical phase and injected into an underground or undersea sedimentary layer. Therefore, devices for injecting and reacting the super-critical phase CO2 have been designed in order to simulate the reaction mechanism of the super-critical phase CO2 in the sedimentary layer.
However, the device for injecting and reacting the super-critical phase CO2 according to the related art simply directly injects the super-critical phase CO2 produced from a booster pump into a reactor.
Accordingly, when the super-critical phase CO2 produced from the booster pump is injected into the reactor through a tube, pressure loss occurs in the tube, so that the super-critical phase CO2 is adiabatic-expanded in the tube, which causes the temperature and pressure of the super-critical phase CO2 to be lowered.
As described above, the super-critical phase CO2 may exist in a state of a super-critical fluid having both of liquid and gas characteristics at a critical point, that is, at the pressure of 73.8 bars and the temperature of 31.1° C. or more. However, the critical point cannot be maintained due to the adiabatic expansion, so that the phase of the super-critical phase CO2 is changed. Accordingly, undesirable reaction may be caused in a reaction experiment of the sample in the reactor.
As a related art, there is Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0019837 (published on Apr. 15, 2000) titled “The cement lining manufacturing device within the drum using the supercritical carbon dioxide”).